


kyumin | are you flirting with me?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Are you flirting with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyumin | are you flirting with me?

Sungmin wakes up to two hands fondling his butt. Sure, it’s not the _weirdest_ way he’s been woken up in the dorms, but who the hell has their hands on his ass?

"What the hell," he grumbles. He shifts positions, hoping the wandering hands will go away, when he hears two voices.

"I told you, his butt is _nice_.” It’s Kyuhyun.

"Wait, let me get the tape measure." And Changmin.

Sungmin is going to kill Kyuhyun, and then get Yunho to kill Changmin.

The hands are removed from his backside and he thinks they’ve gone away. He’s almost fallen back asleep when Changmin returns, tape measure in hand.

"You measure, and I’ll document," Kyuhyun orders. "We need height, length, and circumference."

Changmin does as he’s told and recites the numbers to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun scratches his pencil against the notebook in his hands and gasps.

Changmin looks over at Kyuhyun’s math. “He’s got to have the gold standard of butts,” he breathes in disbelief. “It’s perfect.”

"Are you flirting with me?" Sungmin mumbles.

"I don’t love men," Changmin informs him. "But I think I’m in love with your ass."

Sungmin groans.

 


End file.
